


Kōfuku

by Yesh



Category: STVF, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesh/pseuds/Yesh
Summary: This was a fanfiction of our well-loved couple, a view of their daily routine in a gloomy weather.
Relationships: Erudian Lu Soledo Belgoat/Yereninovica Shusuvia Lebovny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Kōfuku

**Author's Note:**

> A rainbow is a promise of sunshine after rain. Of calm after storms. Of joy after sadness. Of peace after pain. Of love after loss.
> 
> ~Anonymous

Kōfuku[ 幸福](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/japanese-word-41d5e0b8c423b42bb36a2da259e40245dc1e8031.html)

~ Euphoria, bliss, blessedness, satisfaction, beatitude

“Seeing the rainbow is always a wonderful thing. The rainbow is a symbol of hope, inspiration, promise, good fortune, and wishes coming true...” 

~ Nobert Juma

Erudian glanced at his pocket watch for the umpteenth time in the last thirty minutes and assured himself that he was just being paranoid. There was still a good ten minutes before Yerenica will be finished in her Empress lessons. It was just him in the empty hallway across the room and the relentless patter of the rain.

A gloomy, rainy day casting shadows to the burning sun. His life was cold, dark, dreary, and monotonous until she came along. His thoughts still cling to the mouldering past. But the hopes of her smiles fall thick in the blast, and the days were becoming a little better.

Behind the clouds is the sun still shining. Beyond the horizon, hopes are coming. His mood is picking up from the anticipation, of seeing that lovely face that he holds in great attention. Yerenica was the name of what his heart is singing. It was the love that he had been wishing.

Little droplets of water splashing his face like the promise of a dozen kisses. The cold reminds him of the warmth he misses, the lady he would do everything to appease. He stretches his hands to the falling bead of water, cupping how much his hands can hold.

The country of Belgoat was endowed with eternal springs throughout the year. Rains are often a reminder of Raulus blessing to the Liger continent. The rich crowd of Barishads, which made up most of the town’s population, would be filling the nearby cafes. The palace workers are rushing in their tasks. He can see them working diligently.

He breathed in deeply smelling the sweet earthy smell brought by the storm. The dampness of the grass, the greedy ground swallowing everything on its path. Life has many ironies, and he feels like he is one of them.

Erudian blinked out of deep thoughts at the sound of the door softly shutting close. He turned around and saw Yerenica walking in his direction.

“You’re smiling,” was the first thing she said when she finally reached his side.

His hand flew to his mouth in surprise. “Was I?”

“Yes, you were until you made it go away,” she answered, pulling his hands away from his face and hugging his waist. “You had this very faint smile as if you’d just woken up from a real good sleep late in the morning.”

He snorted. “I didn’t even know there was a smile for that. I was just thinking of you. You are the reason for my smile.”

“That was smooth he-he. Anyway, are you waiting for me?” She curiously asked.

“Always.”

“Eru! Seriously you are not good for my heart. Hmph!” 

“Why are you pouting? Is it an invitation?” He inquires soothingly. 

“I am just picking you up for our supposed teatime in the gazebo, but I guess it won’t happen anytime soon with this pouring rain.” His hands banded around her waist like a vice, gripping her unto him.

“You know what,” Yerenica removes his hands from her waist and pulled him in the rain.

“Yerenica!” Surprise he cannot help but raise his voice. He fears for her health. He does not know what to do if something were to happen to her.

“Dance with me, Your Majesty,” 

“It's raining princess, you'll get sick.”

The droplets of rain started to drench their clothes. Her dress clinging to her hourglass silhouette. He swept away his bangs upwards that was poking his eyes. Droplets of water dripping the strands of his silver hair. 

“Don't be a bummer, live a life father, come on dance with me.”

“Name. I want you to call me by my name and you have to keep your promise to me.” He admonishes her gently.

“I know, I promise to stay with you and love you always.”

And there in the middle of the pouring rain the two dances. As Erudian twirls her around, Yerenica puts her hands on his shoulder. Looking into each other's eyes. Swaying sweetly to the music that only their heartbeats can hear. 

“Do you know you're crazy?”

“That's my charm, Your Majesty,” She said winking. 

He chuckled at her response. “Your charm is making me fall for you,” while he rubs his nose against her.

“Aw! Aren’t you sweet?”

“I’m not, I’m just stating what my heart was shouting, can you hear its beat? It says Yeni-Yeni-Yeni repeatedly. I should file a protest it was my heart, but it is screaming yours, you know?”

“I don’t know what to do with you.”

_Be with me. Forever._

He stared into her eyes. He felt like he could drown in their depths. They held so much in them. So much love and tenderness. It reminds him of the vast sky on a clear day.

“I want to tell you something,” He said. When she nodded, he began, “I’ve never been more serious in my life when I told you that I haven’t felt this way before.”

She looked at him as if she was about to say something, but then changed her mind and just kept silent. She closed her eyes and had a sweet smile on her face then pressed her face in his chest, right where his beating heart is.

She was humming gently, of a tune he was unfamiliar with, but it was so sweet coming from her. It was like the gentle lullaby that gives him comfort and warmth.

He is a little bit more concerned about her health. When an idea pops up in his head. He engulfs her with his divinity. Erudian embraced the petite woman with love and care that he so much wants to give and make her feel.

She can feel the divinity filling her. She looked up and saw him looking down at her so intensely that she was lost to the glowing rubies staring at her. Stun by the strong fervour he wants her to see.

In her eyes, he can see the past that they have been through, the present he wants to live and the future he wants to build. He hugged her tight that not even the air can pass between them. And slowly, he lowered his head and kissed that lovely mouth. The words he cannot say, the feelings he cannot put into words and the all-consuming love he has for her. _Only you Yerenica can make me feel this way. You ruined me._

That deep kiss shatters her senses. Blinding her eyes with emotions so deep that she feels being drowned to the abyss of her feelings. The thunderous heartbeat deafening her ears. His lips taste so sweet and warm. 

She was catching her breath when they stopped. Her tears joined the raindrops and slides in her cheeks. When she looked at him, she knew she would go to all the heartbreaking and life-threatening moments for him all over again. 

“Eru…”

“I love you Yerenica,” and he kissed her again. He cannot believe he can be this so lucky having her in his arms again breathing, alive and warm.

He can feel the rain receding and when he looks up, he can see a rainbow over the horizon. A beautiful arc of colours. A reminder of God’s promise not to flood the whole continent again. It reminded him of Raulus' promise during his fight with Hades. Never again a taboo would be broken, never again life would be sacrificed and never again Hades be summoned back.

Yerenica looks up and notices Erudian watches the rainbow above them. She cannot help but see the scar that she left on his neck. She remembers the look of agony in his eyes, how she can see the defeat and helplessness in those red orbs. If not for Raulus, she would still be possessed under Hades. When she was slowly fading to oblivion, she can see how Erudian cleanses Hades with the unforgiving fire of purification and hears the cruel banishment from Raulus.

It was a time of her life that she would never forget. It forges them to be this strong. How it moulds their relationship into trust and promises of forever. And lastly to believe in miracles. _I was sure crazy about this man. It is all because of this handsome face and he uses this at me to his advantage._

Erudian looks down and sees the longing in those sapphire jewels. He knew she was thinking about it that fateful day.

“It was not your fault.”

“But…”

“Listen to me. It was inevitable, he will use you against me and Raulus. It was just a matter of time. I thank God you snap out of it quickly. You save not only me but a lot of people from the incoming catastrophe that is Hades. So, do not be a burden with this. It was my medal for fighting alongside a strong and courageous woman like you.”

“Okay, thank you for always making me feel better. You are good for my ego you know.” She smiled sheepishly, not used to the compliments he keeps on throwing her way.

“You make me want to eat you when you are this loveable.”

“Eru seriously we are having a moment here that is sweet, adorable and heartwarming, but you just have to ruin it with your pervertedness.” Yerenica pouts adoringly.

“What did I tell you?” He asked while grazing his thumb along her lips that was sticking out. “If you do this, you are clearly inviting me.”

“But what if that is the plan?”

“Well, I can arrange that.” He smiled knowingly.

He then leans down and lifts Yerenica in his arms. He then heads towards the direction of his room. _Their room from now on._ He sends a servant ahead to prepare a hot bath for her. He plans to treat her like a queen that she is. An Emperor doing the job a helper was never heard of, but this time he plans to do everything to make sure she is _clean and healthy._

When they reach the room, Erudian put Yerenica down as per her request.

“I will just wash up really quick.” She said, placing a peck on his cheek.

“Yeah. Sure. Do that.”

Yerenica walks toward the shower area. She then removes her clothes slowly as Erudian dismisses everyone already.

“Can I do that?”

“Eru!”

“Why are you acting so surprised? It's just the two of us.” He helps her in untying the laces slowly. 

“‘Because you did surprise me…. really don’t sneak to me like that.” She said embarrassingly but still turned around and let him help her. 

After he finished unfastening the dress wrapping her, she thought he would let her have a shower alone. She was removing her dress that was hanging in her body until she heard clothes rustling behind her. She turns around and finds Erudian already removing his outer coat and now unbuttoning his undershirt.

He was doing it slowly and sensually that she finds herself captivated by his graceful movement. His shirt reveals the muscled torso, the hint of abs, the way she runs her fingers in those chiselled lines. She clenched her dress tightly to stop herself from reaching out and touching him. She knew that he knew what she was thinking. _Damn him!_

He can see her biting her lips tightly. He knew she was stopping herself from attacking him. He put on a good show for her. He undid the buttons of his pants and ever so slowly pulled his zipper down. She was just standing there waiting for his next move.

Yerenica gasped in awe when Erudian dropped his pants down and saw the bulging hardness under his drawers. The hard contour of his pelvic visible above the waistband. He slips his thumbs under the garter and deliberately slows the time he pulls it down. 

He was looking at her as the tip was starting to show off. The evidence of his arousal visible to the impressive hardness and the amount of precum he is leaking. His senses picking up her lust. It was so potent that he could taste it in the air.

When he has finally gotten rid of the cloth that is strangling him, he walks towards Yerenica. His manhood swayed in every step. She gulps loudly. She feels like his massive cock was pointing at her and towards the ceiling was luring her to touch it. It promises of passion she knows only he can give. The invitation _she welcomes with open arms._

“E-Eru,” she suddenly feels embarrassed and crosses her arms around her chest.

“Y-You can wait for me outside—”

“I can’t wait.” He said in a low and husky voice.

He hugged her tight and kissed the back of her ears. Throwing away the clothes to the side that she forgot to remove. 

“Hmmm...” She moaned.

“I like it when you moan.” Erudian whispers in her ears. “It aroused me, and it makes me feel that you really want me.”

He pinned her against the glass wall and slide his tongue along the column of her neck.

“Oohhh…” Yerenica’s hands have a mind of its own when it traces downwards and holds his hard and erect cock.

“Ohhhh...yeah.” Erudian moaned and gripped her ass as he licked her nipples. “Keep doing that...ohhhh, yes.”

Her back was arched while Erudian was trailing down wet kisses in her bounty chest towards her flat abdomen to her mons pubis. Yerenica was gripping Erudian’s hair tightly when he kneels and puts her thigh in his shoulder while her other feet on the floor.

“Ahhhhh!” She moaned loudly when Erudian surprised her with a sudden bite in her clit. He twirls his tongue around the hard nub and sucks it hard. “AHHHH! Holy shit!”

Her gripped on Erudian’s hair tightened.

“Ohhhh…. Eru! Ahhhh!” Her moans turn to screams as Erudian continues to worship her womanhood.

Her legs were trembling from so much sensation and pleasure she was relieving. Her skin tingling from the excitement. A thrill ran down her spine. 

“Yes, ohhhh…. that...oohhhh, faster...lick me harder, Eru.” She said in a dazed tone. She was so consumed with lust that every move was giving her intense sexual gratification. He was so good that she could feel the incoming earth-shattering orgasm. 

She wobbled after her first orgasm but Erudian maintained in licking her harder and faster, he even slapped her ass and gripped it. She whimpers on what he has done and energetically mover her hips in time with his wicked tongue.

“Ohhh…” she sobbed as Erudian continued to pleasure her. “More...good…. there…. ohhh, god.”

Yerenica did not know where to hold when she was overwhelmed with the second strike of her climax. A deafening sound thundering her ears. Her carnal lust was at its peak. She wanted more…. more than his tongue could give.

She pushed Erudian’s head where she was holding and pushed him to sit on the tiled floor of the shower. She sits on his erect manhood that was so hard and ready for her. 

The two people do not care about the time and place where they would be mating. The call to consume their carnal pleasures. Lust and desire were running in their veins. The need was so strong that being gentle was not an option.

“Ahh!” Erudian moaned when her vagina walls surrounded his manhood. “Damn. You feel so good. I could stay inside you forever.” He massaged her breast and took one of her nipples inside his hot and wet mouth.

“Uhmmm—Eru…” Yerenica hugged Erudian’s head and pushed it further to her chest. “Suck my nipple, please…. I like it when you do that.”

Erudian did what she requested right away while she started to move above him. She is now starting to move up and down in a slow rhythm. She likes the feeling of Erudian inside her. It feels intimate...while their bodies are connected, Yerenica can also feel their hearts becoming one.

“Yes...Ohh…” Erudian deep groan, his face flushed with lust and pleasure as she pirouettes and rub herself on him.

He has already stopped sucking her nipples. He was just watching her take him, how she twirls herself in his cock, how she clenched and unclenched, and how she makes him crazy with so much wants for her. He moved her hips to the rhythm he wanted.

“Ohhhhh…” her soft moans echoed in the glass stall of the shower. His hands-on her waist slamming her back to him with so much ferocity.

She put her hands on his shoulders and joined him to the dance as old as time.

_Up and down._

_Brutal and merciless._

_Up and down._

_Fierce and relentless._

_Up and down._

_Savage and ruthless._

“Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!” She moaned loudly as she sucked him in. Gripping him tight it hurts.

They are both out of breath as they copulate. Erudian was now holding the perky twin bouncing in front of him and squeezed it tight. He bent his knees, tightened his buttocks, and pounded her. His lower body ramming into her repeatedly.

Yerenica never stopped moving in and out of him. She rides Erudian faster…. harder. She was breathing hard into her open mouth while she tirelessly pummels herself to him.

“Ohhh…” She felt it… the tingling sensation she is familiar with...her vocabulary too narrow for these unexplainable feelings. “Ohhh, god! I-I’m coming—Ohhhhhh! I’m coming, Erudian.”

“That’s it.” He answered breathlessly while Yerenica never stopped moving. “Surround my shaft with your juices...cum for me, Yerenica…”

Erudian met every thrust Yerenica was giving him. It was so deep that he could feel his long cock reaching her inner womb. If he can, he would bury even his two balls into her.

“Oh, Yerenica, I’m so near—Argh.”

Yerenica hands gripped Erudian’s shoulders tightly while he was so occupied to mould her insides to his shape. 

“Ohhhh….” She was not able to prolong the agony. “I’m coming.” She hugged Erudian tight while she threw herself to the edge. “Ohhhhhhhh! Ahhhhhhh!”

“Yes. Deeper—Like that—ohhhh!” Erudian gripped her ass and then he gave out a long deep thrust…. then his hot seed filled her womb.

“Ohhhh, yeah.” He said gasping while he hugged her closer to him. “That was awesome and out of this world.”

She nodded. “Yeah. I agree. Mindblowing.”

They are still catching their breath. The aftermath of the orgasm had spent their energy. And when they were able to stand, they took a bath together and then they went to lie on the bed, together. 

They are not wearing anything when they lie side by side in bed. Yerenica was using Erudian’s arm as pillow while his arms were wrapped around her waist. He continued to give light kisses on her head.

“Yerenica love?”

“Hmmm?”

She smiled at his endearment and the sweet tone he only uses for her. She cuddled with him more closely and put her head in his chest. His rhythmic breathing and the gentle beating of his heart lull her to sleep.

He kissed her temple. “I love you.”

Little did he know that at that moment Erudian will forever remember the gloomy rainy days as a time of gratefulness, blessings, and bliss. That watching the rainbow after the rain will make him dream. 

This woman in her arms that he fell in love with was an angel sent to save him from loneliness. He did not know angels could be wingless and this beautiful. All he knew was it is the start of the wonderful fairy-tale for him.

He will always remember that love has a name, and it is Yerenica. The face he wants to see before falling asleep and the first thing to look at when he wakes up. _Kōfuku._

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to Kudos and comments.  
> It will be greatly appreciated.  
> Thanks for dropping by.


End file.
